Family Again
by quinnofhearts
Summary: Audrey a girl from Logan's past shows up and may be the answer to all the questions he has. Confused to why she calls him Jimmy Logan wonders if he really wants to know then he finds himself to meet Victor again as well. This will be a long path for Logan as he finds who he was and who he wants to be.
1. Intro

**Summary: Audrey a girl from Logan's past shows up and may be the answer to all the questions he has. Confused to why she calls him Jimmy Logan finds himself to meet Victor again as well. This will be a long path for Logan has he finds who he was and who he wants to be. **

**First just let me say I'm bad at spelling and proper writing so endure! This idea just came to me so I hope you will like it X) Anyways pleases review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1864 was the year it all began…<p>

I sit in the common room waiting for my brother, Henry to join me as he promised during the morning meal he would. I shifted trying to entertain myself as it is half past when he said he would be here, a low sigh left my lips. I was almost ready to leave then entered the room was one of the brothers Henry allowed to join our home as they were also one leave from the war.

"You seem upset?" The soldier, Victor said.

"No" I answer softly.

He walked around the room in a rude fashion, this is not his house he should not be so comfortable. He picked up many things and put them down as fast as they came into his hands. I have never seen the world for what I know it is, a battle field. But as I look at this man I feel so close to the flames, the first time I saw him when Henry came home with the two brothers I was tongue-tied. Victor the eldest brother is so aggressive I know all men have a side to them that make them animals but Victor has no troubles showing me that side.

"Where is your brother I thought he was meant to be here?" Victor asks.

His walk around the room stopped and now he takes a set facing me in a large chair he somehow made look smaller than him.

"He was" I admit. "However, he has not shown"

"Rude" he joked.

"Yes" I nod. "How is your day?" I ask being polite.

"Outstanding" he claims. "And yours?"

"Lovely" I smile softly.

"Perhaps we should find Henry" he purposed standing to his feet clapping his large hands together.

I took notice to his abnormally long and sharp fingernails like claws from a child's nightmare. I knew the moment I saw Victor he was different like Henry and I and like Henry and I, I knew that meant James Victor's younger brother was different to. I don't know what they can do yet and I know they will not let me in of their secrets but I know it is the only reason why they are here, because finally Henry has found someone like us and maybe they have finally found people like them.

"Find me why? I am right here" Henry said smiling as he walked in the room with James.

I huff I have waited over a half an hour for him to shown, I should have left before he got here so he would have known not to keep me waiting, so he would know I would not wait. However, I did wait and I will always wait and he knows that already.

"Where have you been?" I ask frowning.

"Sorry it is my fault I held your brother up in town" James said. "He was kind enough to stop and help me" He told me his lie like a gentlemen.

James sat in the chair next to Victors and Victor sat again as Henry took a seat next to me. I smile to James then Henry pretending to believe his lie. I look around seeing no other in sight I stand and shut the doors on the room all the men inside look confused to me afterwards I take my seat again.

"When are you going to tell me what you can do?" I ask to James and Victor.

James looked to his brother obviously as Victor only lowered his head and sneakily look to his brother indirectly.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

I just shoot him a look and he looks away ashamed.

"Why are you hiding from me?" I ask. "I am just like you, or must I be alone as you three finally find yourselves not alone any more, it is quite cold when left in the dark" I tell them holding back my pout.

"Your right" James finally broke the silence.

"Show me" I demanded to see what they can do.

"Show me" Victor commanded husky.

Victor leaned forwarded in his chair ready to pounce. I gave a crooked smile and scoot forwarded on the sofa so I can easily reach the coffee table; I wiggle my fingers as I hover them over a copy of my favorite story I always read as a child '_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' _after a moment I felt it happen. I smile and pick up the book and underneath the book was again the same book. I had copied it perfectly.

"Now show me"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys the intro! Tell me what ya think and please review! And i know Alice in Wonderland doesn't come out till like 1865 but oh well LOL<strong>

**A/N- The intro so far I believe is going to be the only time I jump it back in time (As far as I know now) just so you get the begging I will be doing a story that follows James/Logan, Victor and Audrey meeting/past (Don't know when it will be up though so keep on the lookout. I will post it in a chapter when I finally get it up and started) Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review! X) **


	2. Dream Girl

I stalked the unlit halls of '_Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters'_ as all the children and teacher sleep. As I was walking down a long straight hallway I look as far as I could then blink imagining the end of the hall I was just staring at. When I open my eyes I am where I imagined at the end of the hall. I continued through the halls fallowing my gut I take a right I found the dorm rooms I feel like I might actually find him. I let my fingers lean on the walls brushing them across as I walked.

They sparked it felt like I was shocking myself after a moment the wall became translucent letting me see the sleeping people in their beds. I kept walking to see a white haired woman I assume is a teacher I kept my hands on the walls also seeing a couple, a man with brown hair and a woman with fiery pixie hair until I finally saw him, James was asleep in his bed larger then I remember him. I blinked. now I found myself of the other side of the wall was looking through inside of James bedroom. Quietly without waking the man that slept I went around the room rummaging through some of his things finding nothing that caught my attention.

"No" mutter the man of the bed.

I turned fast fearing I was caught. I look to him seeing he was still sound asleep but having a nightmare he rolled around frightened as if trying to hide or run from someone. I thought about leaving I even looked over to the door but as he laid there scared to death I couldn't bring myself to leave him. Quietly I went to his side sitting on the bed beside him.

"Shh" I shush him. "Jimmy it's alright" I lowly comfort him.

His thrashing became less and less till it just lowly muttering in his sleep things I couldn't hear. I look to the nightstand as the dog tags catch my attention I lean a little reading them. 'Wolverine'

"It's been a long time hasn't, Jimmy wait its Logan now right?" I ask lowly not waking him.

After a moment the hushed mutters turned back into thrashing I'd try to comfort him again but it seemed useless.

"Jimmy its okay" I panic lowly.

I place my head on his head trying to sooth him.

'_Calm Jimmy you are okay sleep peacefully' _I asked him to do using a slight bit of mind control. As I tried to allow myself in his mind I get lost in the horrors of it. Blood filled my vision seeing flashes of a man seeing flashes of Jimmy on the battle field watching men die in agonizing pain.

I stood fast as Jimmy yelled jumping up from his sleep not completely awake. I took a deep breath as I felt three sharp pains go into my low shoulder grazing my heart. I gasped unable to think looking to the metal claws inside of me. Tears left my eyes with no sobs as I feel like I'm burning from the inside out where his claws our inside of me.

"No… no, no, no!" Jimmy cried.

I gasp as his claws retracted from me finally free from his grip.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Jimmy begged.

In a rush of panic and pain I blink finding myself in the hall outside of Jimmy's room in another blink I'm back down the stairs and at the entrance of the school looking to my shoulder I see the wound closed and healed. I sigh relieved holding my shoulder that no longer hurts. I jump as the lights click on in the school. Quickly I blink out of there and don't stop till I'm far away.

...

"Where have you been?" Victor roared as I walk through the door.

"Out" I say flatly.

"You have blood on you"

"Thank you for your obvious perception" I joke rudely.

"It's your blood, who made you bleed?" he fallowed me as I walk through the hotel room to the bathroom.

"Jimmy" I sigh.

"I told you to wait"

"I have a vague memory of telling you the same thing" I through his partnership with Magneto back in his face.

He just huff and sat down on the bed that faced the entrance to the bathroom.

"He was asleep" I tell him. "He woke up went all P.T.S.D on me until he came to"

"Ha- sounds like me" He joked.

I shake my head agreeing as I whip the blood from my neck and arm.

"What does he know now?" Victor asked folding his hands in his lap.

I closed the door to the bathroom pulling off my shirt as the blood stuck to me I wiggled more.

"Nothing I think" I tell him through the door. "But now he knows my face"

"We have to do this right if we want our Jimmy back" he says I could tell he was leaning on the door.

I unsnapped my blood covered bra whipping the remainder of the blood off with the now pink rag.

"Yeah like not trying to kill him would be a good way to get him back" I laugh still firing shots at him.

"When are you going to let that go?" he ask annoyed.

"When Jimmy back I already told you that" I laugh finding this a bit comical.

"He's different I think we should try my plan"

I sigh. Quickly I look around I forgot to grab a new shirt before I came in here to change into something else. I thought about just wrapping a towel around me and grabbing one but then I saw one of Victor's bad of the bag stand. Opening it I grab one of his shirts pulling it over my head.

"Your plan could get me killed" I tell him.

"I would see your point if I had a chance at dying" he laughed.

I opened the door scowling at him. He backed off still chuckling.

"Xavier the old man is the best telepath out there he'll see right through my lie" I re-explain my reasoning.

"You can keep him out and I'll be near the school grounds at all times in case something goes wrong" he tells me trying to get me to say yes. "I'll keep you safe and I know Jimmy will to. You just need to get close figure him out, make him remember"

I sigh knowing he's right we just need to reach him. He'll come home once he knows there is a home to come home to.

"Fine… you win I'll do it" I huff.

**Back at the school**

Logan jump from his bed after the girl he thought to have killed in a flash was gone. He opened his door fast to not see the girl in sight he ran like an animal down the hall fallowing her sent until after a blink of an eye the sent was gone he lost her. He stopped dead in his tracks breathing heavily trying to regain his thoughts

'_Logan' _Logan held his head not in the mood for the Professor Mind calls. Logan turned fast on his feet when he saw a lighten room nearby; he walked in the room still unaware that his adamantium claws were extended from his knuckles.

"Little late to be awake?" Professor Xavier committed.

"Er-yeah I guess" Logan shifted finally seeing his claws and hiding them from the Professor.

"Another dream?"

"More like a nightmare" Logan muttered.

Logan paced trying to get that girl out of his head. Unknown to Logan as the Professor sat there quiet waiting to be a listening ear he searched Logan's mind.

_Logan shot up from bed he jump feeling her blood and flesh as he tore through it. When Logan's mind finally cleared of a battle field he has long forgotten he saw before him a girl not an older then eighteen standing in front of him blood running from her shoulder as she gasped he felt her heart beat and his adamantium claws ripped her heart every single beat. He cried out but it was too late. The professor searched beyond Logan's begs to see the girl dressed in a pale blue and white dress with, white gloves and a bonnet the professor easily noted the girl was dressed in fashion of the eighteen hundreds and soon came to believe his nightmare was a past sin he feels guilty for. As the professor looked more he tried to clear the haze from Logan's mind but still the girls face remind blurred unable to make out. _

Logan shook his head feeling light headed not knowing why, he never was good with telepaths. Professor took notice to Logan feeling the Professor searching his mind and back off before Logan would catch on.

"Go back to bed we'll talk in the morning" The professor told Logan.

"Yeah, alright" Logan turned away and headed back to bed.

Logan was convinced the woman he saw and nearly killing her was just a dream, and as he thought back to it he couldn't make out the girls face everything just seemed blurred together.

**CHAPTER ONE! Please review and tell me if I'm on the right track cuz I think its good I just don't know. **

**A/N: So to anyone who is confused Audrey the girl from the intro (1864) is the same girl in the begging of this chapter. And to why she has so many powers is it's her power. To explain- She mimics/copies others powers. That's why she can heal, because she has mimicked Victors, copied it and that's why she is still alive. To use her power all she needs is the said mutant DNA, so like blood, spit, ect. Hope this makes since anyways review and enjoy! X) **


	3. New Student

**Chapter Three...**

* * *

><p>Victor stayed outside the grounds of the school while I walked in looking around nervously. I entered hours ago and played my part perfectly to Professor Xavier as a child wanting a home. Without asking he said I was a telepath, he knew because I kept him out of my mind which almost brought me to my knees to do. Thankfully he didn't press to hard if not he would have seen through all my lies. I was escorted by a white haired teacher to my dorm room I laid my bags on my twin bed thanking her as she left. I hadn't unpacked in fear I would be discovered soon so I laid in my bed looking up to the ceiling thinking of what to do, how to get Jimmy back home?<p>

Victor this is all Victor's fault. If he wouldn't have made himself the enemy twice I may add, we could come back in to his life now that he doesn't remember he hates us. I just huff knowing after all this time our little family has gone so wrong, done so much wrong to each other.

"Hi" a light accent voice greets me.

I look up to see a pretty girl with dark hair and a white streak through her hair.

"Hi" I stand to greet her. "I'm guessing you're my roommate?"

"Yeah" she kept her distances between us. "I'm Rogue"

"Anna" I lie.

Awkward roommate this is perfect. Somehow I manage to get stuck doing all the work in this plan of ours. Attention school, horrible, fool the most talented telepath in the world, bring my mind to tears, get close to a shut in Jimmy-Logan, beyond difficult, and make him trust me and if he remembers forgive the both of us, just impossible.

I kept up with small talk but after I would reply to anything she said I already forgot what either of us said. Rude I know but my mind is somewhere else.

* * *

><p>The last week and a half I have adjusted well, kept my mind to myself in general kept to myself gone mad doing homework. I haven't been to school in over a hundred years and that was a lady's school of prep so I would be polite and sound and look pretty not be smart. Thankfully for my roaming of others minds I've kept myself from sounding like an idiot, I guess that's cheating though. I haven't seen Jimmy he left the night I got here but lucky my roommate, Rouge talks about him. She says he always comes back, he better or I'm doing all of this for nothing.<p>

I look to the TV as the news talks about people like me as if it's some disease. My coping isn't a sickness it's a gift a talent however humanity will always fear what it does not understand, what it cannot control. And fear will cause them to think they have every right to me to my life and my kinds fight for freedom gives them a right to call us criminals. Arrogant men.

"Logan!" I hear Rouge greet excited.

I turn to see him standing there he doesn't look the way I remember him as he dressed in a white wife-beater shirt with a plaid button up over it both tucked in, a brown leather jacket, a pair of old jeans, big belt and boots. He hugs the girl briefly than said hi to the ice-boy whose name I've forgotten. He finally saw me he narrowed his eyes looking to me; his reaction will tell me if he remembers me. He stayed were he stood in the common room doorway with the girl talking glancing at me now and again, he doesn't remember.

I stood fixing my dress before making my way to the doorway. I look to him my narrow cat eyes offering a challenge, would he see through me or accept my lies? As I walked my catwalk flawlessly I passed him he followed me with his stare I grin knowing he's the prey he won't see my attacks coming. I knew he understood I put him down, made him my prey below me on the food chain and I could see he didn't like that.

"New student?" he asked.

I smile hearing him as I started to make my way upstairs. I know he won't take being my prey for long he'll find me just to put me down and I can't wait.

It wasn't till night time I saw Jimmy-Logan, I really need to get use to saying Logan, till I saw him again. I walked down the stairs going to the kitchen I passed a boy flipping through the TV channels then I walk in the room. I opened the fridge grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down on the bar chair. I would love to go to sleep but ice-boy and Rouge are doing their whole stay up all night and talk thing and its cute but its making me a little sick.

A deep voice grunted. "No one sleep around here?"

Jim-Logan! My eyes lit up to see him. He was out of his jacket and over shirt.

"Suppose not" I reply. "Logan right?" I ask nonchalant.

"Yeah" he answered raspy. "You?" he asked pointing to me as he opened the fridge.

"Anna" I lie.

He just nodded looking around the fridge. Conversation, conversation?

"So what can you do?" I ask giddy like a teenage girl.

He shut the cold doors I guess done searching for something he didn't find, obviously since he's empty handed. He turned looking at me displeased with the question.

"Show me?" I ask softly, maybe bring back memories.

"Why don't you show me why you're here" he says looking around the cabinets.

He opened and shut one after another. It's annoying me.

"What are you looking for?" I ask trying to hold in my irritation.

"Something to drink" he grunts.

I just point to the cabinet above the fridge where I knew the beer was. For most in this school unless they can levitate things to them the height would be a problem but not for Jim-LOGAN six something height. He twisted the cap off and took a sip. Maybe now he'll be less grumpy.

"Show me!" I hope excited in my seat.

He just sighed. He rolled his eyes like I was an annoying kid that wasn't gonna stop till he gave me a piggyback-ride. I already knew what I would see; I've seen it many times before sort of. I heard about the Adamantium but I haven't seen it yet, metal claws more usefully I guess.

He lifted his hand balling it in a fist then three sharp claws shinning sliver exited his body. My eyes widen hearing something, knowing it but seeing it are two different things. And then they slid back retreated from my gaze.

"How 'bout you?" he ask. "What can you do?"

"Get in people's heads" I inform him one of my many powers. "I thought it would be polite to tell you instead of showing you" I chuckle a bit.

"Ha- lately I've been trying to get someone in there" he comments lowly.

"Why?" I ask

He just looks to me.

"To personal?" I ask. "You forget something you're trying to remember?" I fake guess right.

He didn't reply.

"Are you schizoid? Trying to get a mentalist to kill your other half?" I guess again.

He just looked at me like I was crazy and took a gulp of beer.

"Stop me when I'm close" I ask him.

"Or you-" he cut me off.

Thank God I was out of crazy ideas I was just winging it by this point.

"First one" he confessed shaking his head.

"Maybe I can help" I offer happily.

He grunted wrinkling his forehead to me. "The professor is trying and if he can't I doubt you could kid, sorry"

"I'm really good! It's worth a shot, right?" I ask. "You've got nothing to lose"

"Unless you fry my brain" he jokes meaning in completely serious.

I just huff. "No you've got nothing to lose" I repeat myself. "Beside the Adamantium claws you have Regeneration… and that means if I mess up you get right back up again" I laughed.

He looks upset and confessed to how I already knew this about him and yet this is my first time talking to him.

"Cats out of the bag" I tease and stand. "I like to do my homework on people before speaking to them" I hiss grinning at my prey again.

My childish demeanor has ended maybe I gave up the charade to soon but it was boarding me. He followed my gaze as I walked from behind the counter to now stand before him, a full foot shorter. Jimmy would normal win the game of predation and prey but with his lack of knowledge and his confusion to where he has seen me before I had a chance at winning for the time being.

"What game are you playing?" he bluntly asks.

"I'm sure you know"

I tilt my head looking to him looking for any sign of Jimmy. There was something a glimmer in his eyes that he saw something, something in me maybe.

"So what are you trying to remember?" I ask lighting my voice and hopping back to my seat.

Best not to challenge him too much.

"Everything before the year 1979" he says dryly.

"I could help" I offer again. "If the professor having a hard time in your noggin it's because of you not him so maybe someone that reminds you of something slash someone meaning me could get in. I'm sure there are things that set off memoires to, to do that and than try to enter your mind would be a good way to try to?" I explain to him. "Let me know when you want to try" I say getting up from my seat again water bottle in hand walking out of the room. "Goodnight Logan" I say from the doorway.

He'll wanna try I reassure myself. If he really wants to know he'll try.

* * *

><p><strong>So i'm a bit uncomfortable about this chapter, i dont think its that great but it's all i've got. So please review let me know what you think. <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
